


The Right Time

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: Glee
Genre: Kinda happy ending I guess, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Stepbrothers, Swallowing, dirty talking, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: Finn has always known that Kurt liked him, ever since they were in high school together. But through the twists & turns of life, Finn forgot how deeply Kurt was attached to him. When Kurt catches Finn looking at porn, those feelings are suddenly brought back to the surface. Warnings: Pseudo-Incest (Stepbrothers), Slash, PWP, etc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the relationship between Finn and Kurt :)
> 
> Have requests? Follow me at illuminousveneer.tumblr.com & let me fulfill your wish :)

Taking a deep sigh, Finn shut off the TV after the football game he had been watching came to an end. Taking a glance at the clock, Finn realized that it was getting late. Burt and Carol were visiting a friend in DC and so Finn was home with Kurt—who was probably already in bed for his “beauty sleep.” Yawning, Finn blinked a few times as his restless eyes scanned the living room for something else to occupy his attention. He was commuting to classes and living at home to save money since NYADA was much more expensive and frankly, Finn felt as if Kurt deserved to have the experience more than he did.

 

He normally didn’t get to see his younger step-brother besides the weekends that the aspiring performer came home or for special holidays. Sure, they talked every now and then and whenever Finn came up to New York, he would visit Kurt. But since Kurt had broken up with Blaine and midterms had just ended, the former Glee club star decided to come home and “touch up” a bit. Naturally, Burt and Finn’s mom were happy to see Kurt and so was Finn.

 

The tall boy wouldn’t admit it but he sometimes felt lonely even in the midst of college. Puck was usually too busy partying and figuring out his life to hang out with him as often as they did in high school. Mike Chang was probably either becoming a doctor or a dancer or both—Finn was always envious about how the football player had such good grades. Sam was still in school and Finn couldn’t hang out with him for most of the day. He could call Rachel, but he knew that they were taking a break for the right reasons—they needed to focus on themselves for a bit and once they found their paths, they could come back together.

 

The thought of Rachel was likely the wrong thought for Finn as he felt a stirring in his sweatpants. Thinking of his ex-girlfriend would do that to him, obviously: make him horny as hell even though he had to wake up and go to class…in seven hours. Maybe watching the football game wasn’t the best idea, in hindsight.

 

Stroking the big bulge through his sweatpants, Finn contemplated for another moment. He could try going to sleep but knowing him, he would probably end up waking up to jack-off at some point. Fortunately, he had been doing some readings during the game (or so he told himself) and had brought his laptop from his room earlier that day. Reaching over, Finn grabbed his laptop and opened it up. Directing the browser to one of his favorite porn websites (and remembering to use that incognito mode ever since Kurt caught him their junior year of high school…), Finn found a video that seemed interesting and opened it up. His hard-on throbbed and Finn reached back into his sweatpants and into his boxers and started to stroke it, his eyes remaining fixated at the screen.

 

After the woman in the video started moaning, Finn pulled out his cock and started to stroke it a bit harder. As he was beating off, Finn suddenly heart footsteps coming down the backstairs. Immediately, Finn slid his dick back into his pants but it was too late—a groggy Kurt popped his head in through the door. Finn frantically raced to hit the mute button on his computer, hoping that it wouldn’t be so obvious what exactly he was doing.

 

It was then that Finn, through the dim light pouring out from his laptop scree, could see that Kurt was wearing a tight thermal that really exposed his thin, muscular upper body. While Finn was bulky and had well-defined abs, the former football player was somewhat impressed with the toned look Kurt was adopting.

 

“Finn…it’s 1 o’clock in the morning…is the football game still going on?” Kurt yawned. Finn shook his head quietly, hoping that Kurt wouldn’t realize that the sound hadn’t been coming from the turned-off television screen and rather from Finn’s laptop. Unfortunately, Kurt had always been perceptive and as he started to wake up a bit, he noticed the guilt on Finn’s face and the muted laptop screen with vaguely moving shapes oscillating in the light that illuminated the room.

 

“…Finn, are you watching porn?” Kurt asked, exasperated. Finn’s face blushed a bit—gosh, he was feeling as awkward as he would if his mom had walked in on him.

 

“Uh…well…you know, uh, everybody does it.” Finn tried to retort although, in his defense, he was tired and couldn’t really think of a better excuse. The taller boy was expecting Kurt to roll his eyes, scoff and call him a pig or something before walking back upstairs. Yet, Kurt was still standing in front of Finn as if he was seeing something he hadn’t seen in a while—like an old friend who moved away.

 

* * *

 

Now, it was Kurt’s turn to blush as Finn acknowledged watching porn and implicitly insinuated that he was jacking off. Faded memories of Kurt imagining an adolescent Finn coming home, sweaty from football practice and watching porn, suddenly filled the NYADA student’s head as he bit his lip to stop himself from making a sound. Truth be told, Kurt was still upset about how things had ended with Blaine but he couldn’t find it within himself to put out a Grindr profile to find someone to hook-up with.

 

The next words that came out of Kurt’s lips surprised both boys in the empty house:

 

“Um…well, if you wanted, I could help you out.” Kurt gave Finn a façade of confidence and nonchalance as he baited the other boy. Something about this scenario made Kurt feel like he was in some trashy erotic novel but he couldn’t deny that he himself had risen out of bed due to the pent-up frustration of not being able to come properly with somebody in the past few days.

Finn choked and sputtered a bit, which a better reaction than Kurt had expected.

 

“Well, since you’ve been so helpful to my dad at the shop and since things are weird between you and Rachel…I mean, you’re staying home so that there’s money for me to go to NYADA. I guess I sorta owe you.” Kurt continued to ramble, wondering why his mouth was moving even though his brain was telling him to shut-up. As if his mouth had to get the last word in, Kurt mumbled out: “and…I am feeling kind of horny.”

 

Almost in a state of shock, Finn looked at the computer screen before looking back up at Kurt with an astonished look on his face. Normally, Finn would have adamantly insisted that he was straight and the thought of another man near him would disgust him. But maybe it was the stress of everything and the way Kurt’s jawline was so carefully carved by the light that Finn’s mind started to rationalize the scenario in front of him.

 

“Uh….well, what did you have in mind?” Finn asked, wiping his sweaty palms on his knees. He looked down at the carpet for a moment before looking back up at Kurt.

 

“Um, well, you can keep watching what you were watching—whatever that deplorable girl is doing---and I can maybe…suck on your dick a little?” Kurt spoke in a low tremble, as if he was dreaming and even the slightest sound would pop this bubble and he would wake-up again in his bed—frustrated and hard.

 

“You would really give me head?” Finn’s eyebrows rose. Rachel never liked going down on Finn since she used the excuse that it could hurt her vocal chords or something. In fact, Finn couldn’t really remember the last time he had even had a blow-job.

 

“I mean, if you want it.” Kurt stuttered a bit. There was a pregnant pause between the step-brothers until Finn finally leaked back onto the couch and spread his legs open. He was fixated on Kurt, watching the slender boy slowly get down on his knees next to the couch. Kurt’s piercing blue eyes met Finn’s warm, gentle eyes.

 

As Finn reached over to the laptop and turned the movie back on, Kurt massaged the massive bulge in Finn’s pants. Licking his lips, Kurt hooked his fingers into the waistband of the sweatpants and the boxers that Finn had on and pushed them down a bit to release Finn’s raging boner. Staring at it nervously, Kurt finally leaned in.

 

Finn looked down at him as Kurt plopped the head of his dick into his mouth and pressed it up against the inside of his cheek. Finn let out a loud moan of pleasure as Kurt started to bob his head up and down his penis. Kurt’s warm tongue quickly covered Finn’s dick with saliva as he tried to take the jock’s cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. Finn still couldn’t believe that this was happening but he was enjoying every second of it.

 

Turning his head back toward the computer screen, Finn continued to watch the hot blonde take a beefy cock up her ass. As Finn continued to watch the porn, Kurt wrapped his hand around the base of Finn’s dick, wrapping his lips right around the head and started sucking really hard. He took his hand off for a few second, feverishly jerking the cock in his hand, and then started sucking on the head of the cock again. Kurt repeated this process a couple more times and then started passionately licking the end of Finn’s cock. He wrapped his lips around it and continued to lick it, swirling his entire head around while his hand churned at the base of Finn’s rod.

 

Truthfully, Finn didn’t know how much longer he could last because it felt like he could cum at any moment. The taller step-brother started to push his hips into the air, forcing his dick deeper into Kurt’s mouth. As Finn slowly pushed his dick up, Kurt tried his best to engulf the entire thing. During his first attempt, he managed to take about half of it. But after a few more tries, he was making about three-quarters of Finn’s cock disappear into his throat before he would start to gag and then pull his head off.

 

After Finn felt his cock head get squeezed by Kurt’s gagging throat on several successive occasions, Finn knew that he could not hold it in any longer. He put his hand on the back of Kurt’s head and started pumping his dick into Kurt’s beautiful mouth. Kurt kept his head in place and sloppily licked and sucked on Finn’s dick as it went back and forth between his lips.

 

Finn finally let loose, thrusting his hips upward one last time and sent short after short of his sticky cum into his step-brother’s warm mouth. With Finn’s hand still on the back of Kurt’s head, Kurt continued to lick around the cock—sucking out every last drop of Finn’s seed as if he couldn’t let a single drop go to waste. Finally, it got to be too much and Kurt moved back a bit as cum dripped from his mouth. He let Finn’s cock flop out of his mouth and gave it one more long, passionate lick from base to tip before getting off his knees and walking toward the door, a visible tent appearing in the front of his lounge pants. As he was about to turn and leave, Finn called out to him in ragged breaths:

 

“Where are you going, Kurt?” Finn panted, his eyes still dilated from the _amazing_ blowjob that his stepbrother had given him.

 

“I’m going up to bed now. Thanks for, um, letting me blow you off, Finn. I promise not to tell anyone about it and whatever else you would say.” Kurt sighed, turning away. Finn’s heart was still racing and his mind was still obsessing over the fact that he had let Kurt give him head. Even though there was a side of Finn repeatedly telling him to get to sleep since he had to go to class in less than six hours, Finn could not stop thinking about the tent in Kurt’s pants and the outline of the chiseled body that his stepbrother had developed. As Kurt headed back into his room, Finn was shocked to see that he was still hard as a rock.

 

Shutting his laptop and tiptoeing up the stairs, Finn stood outside Kurt’s door and stripped off his shirt and sweatpants, only dressed in his plaid boxers that had a wet spot from the small drips of cum from when Finn had cum. Taking a deep breath, Finn threw open the door to Kurt’s room to see his stepbrother lying on his back with his hips in the hair, fervently jacking off his dick. When Kurt saw Finn, he quickly covered himself with a sheet as Finn had startled him. After a quick pause, Kurt nervously spoke:

 

“Look, I promise that no one will ever hear about what happened tonight, okay?” A sigh fell from Kurt’s lip as Finn shrugged. He came closer to the foot of the bed.

 

“Uh, well…I don’t see anything wrong with using each other’s bodies to get off. If it feels good, we might as well do it. And, uh, that brings me to why I’m here. To return the favor.” Finn scratched his navel, running his hand down his hardened length through the cloth of his boxers. Kurt made a high-pitched noise and stared at Finn fervently.

 

“Finn…this has to be a dream. I’ve always…wanted to blow you off.” Kurt panted heavily, lust filling his body. That was all Finn needed to hear as he leaned over Kurt’s glistening, chiseled body and placed his moist lips on Kurt’s. Their tongues were sparring in no time and saliva was swapping back and forth between their mouths. Finn swore he thought his dick was going to explode because it was so hard so he reached down with one hand and pulled off his boxers, allowing his cock to spring free.

 

“F-Fingers…” Kurt panted. Finn nodded and brought up two fingers to Kurt’s mouth. Kurt tightly wrapped his lips around Finn’s fingers and started to suck, making Finn moan again and thrust his hips forward. Kurt proceeded to wrap his moist lips around the tips of Finn’s fingers and moves his face from side to side as he passionately licked all around the end of the fingers.

 

After Kurt’s tongue had given Finn’s fingers enough attention, Finn inserted one finger into Kurt’s hole which tightened up in the blink of an eye.

 

“Sssh…relax, Kurt. It’s your big brother here to help you out, okay?” Finn didn’t know where that came from but from the moan Kurt let out, it seemed to make both boys even harder. Kurt loosened up a little and Finn soon had two fingers thrusting into the hole. Kurt’s zealous moaning turned Finn on even more, if that was possible.

 

“I-I…want your huge cock, Finn.” Kurt moaned, closing his eyes as he ran his finger in circles around his nipples. Finn smirked a bit, giving his cock a few quick tugs. Positioning his throbbing dick at the entrance of Kurt’s ass, Finn leaned forward and whispered in Kurt’s ear:

 

“Are you ready, little brother? For your big brother to fuck you in your tight ass?” Finn panted as Kurt let out a loud moan and licked Finn’s in desperation.

 

“I want all of your dick—hard and fast, Finn!” Kurt replied. Finn smiled and pushed his hips forward and the first few inches of his dick slipped into Kurt’s tight ass. Finn threw his head back with a scream of pleasure as he could feel the warmth of his step-brothers tight ass. A passionate moan escaping Kurt’s lips, Kurt closed his eyes and relished the feeling of a huge cock penetrating him. It was definitely going to be bigger than Blaine’s. With Kurt’s deepest fantasy coming true, he could not wait for Finn to pound on him.

 

After holding his cock in Kurt’s hole for a few seconds, Finn started to press deeper and deeper into his stepbrother. His big cock made Kurt feel like he was being ripped in half, but he didn’t complain since he loved it. As Finn continued pressing it, Kurt adjusted to the size and gradually allowed him deeper access. The smaller boy moaned as Finn grabbed his waist for leverage and groaned as Finn started to fuck him at a fast pace. Kurt started to then push himself back onto Finn’s penis everytime he the former football player thrust forward.

 

With more than half of Finn’s dick entering Kurt, Finn started to pick up the pace, pounding his stepbrother harder and harder. The entire bed was shaking as the two boys moaned and grunted in pleasure. Kurt kept letting Finn fuck him as he pleased. Sweat poured off their bodies.

 

“Harder…Harder! Fuck me harder, like I’m the whore of the football team!” Kurt begged him, his innermost fantasies coming out. “Aaah! Yes! Yes! Finn! That’s it! Fuck your little brother! Fuck him until he can’t walk!”

 

Finn, in an aggressive lust, grabbed both of Kurt’s shoulders with his big hands and pulled Kurt onto his bulging cock with every one of his powerful thrusts. With Finn mercilessly fucking his ass, Kurt screamed. His whole body was shaking as Finn violently pounded his ass.

 

It turned Kurt on so much that he didn’t notice Finn’s hands pulling off his shoulder and reaching down to his butt cheek until he started to spank it while ravaging Kurt’s body.

 

“You’re a dirty little whore, aren’t you? You love my cock the most. You’ve fucked the entire football team but you love my cock the most, don’t you little brother?” Finn talked down to Kurt, both of their fantasies leaving their reserved shells. “You want all of it, don’t you? You’ve wanted me for so long you probably jack off every night thinking of me.” Finn spanked Kurt hard again.

 

“Y-Yes big bro—Ugh, Finn, I want you so badly! You’re so fucking sexy!” Kurt yelled in the head of passion. Almost out of his breath, Finn managed to increase the pace of his thrusting. Finn grabbed the back of Kurt’s unkempt brown hair and started to slowly ram his entire length into Kurt’s hole, grunting every time his muscular hips slapped up against Kurt’s red cheeks.

 

Finn’s dick felt unbelievably satisfying in Kurt’s ass and Kurt wanted to make his stepbrother cum. With Finn’s cock buried in him, Kurt started to rotate his hips from side-to-side, grinding his ass against the football player. Finn’s penis, still buried inside of Kurt, moved all around as Kurt gyrated his hips against Finn’s sweat covered body.

 

Kurt leaned forward and started to kiss Finn on the lips again as Finn kissed back. Their tongues were down each other’s throats as Kurt could feel Finn’s full cock pounding his ass. As they continued to swap saliva, Kurt started stroking his cock with one hand while stroking Finn’s muscular chest with the other. After a few moments, Kurt leaned back onto the bed again.

 

Craving more of his hot stepbrother’s penis, Kurt arched his back upward and then downwards to create this motion that made Kurt feel impaled. Hearing Finn’s moans grow louder and louder, Kurt started moaning out loudly as if he had never wanted someone’s cum so badly. Finn grabbed Kurt’s hips and started to pound his ass as hard and fast as he had all night. Moaning louder and louder, Finn released his sperm into Kurt’s ass.

 

As Kurt panted for more of Finn’s cum, Finn continued to thrust his dick until he had shot what seemed like the last drop into Kurt’s ass. After finishing, Finn moved his deflating cock out from Kurt’s ass and scooped up some of his cum and held it in front of Kurt’s lips.

 

“Lick it.” Finn demanded. Kurt obediently followed and licked up Finn’s cum for the second time that night. Finn smiled before reaching down and rubbing his hand over Kurt’s dick, pumping it feverishly until the other boy came as well. His cum sprayed all over Finn’s abs and coated them with warm, white liquid.

 

Without a word, Kurt leaned forward and started lapping up his seed from Finn’s abs. Taking each stroke of his tongue with a deliberate precision, Kurt started from the top of Finn’s chest and worked down to his pecs where he circled his tongue over Finn’s tawny brown nipple before moving over the other one. After a few moments there, Kurt went back to licking his cum off of Finn’s sweaty, panting chest. Kurt savored each drop as if this was the last time he would ever do this with Finn and made sure to worship the football player, as if paying an homage to all the times that he had masturbated thinking of Finn. As his tongue reached past the developed abdominal muscles and to Finn’s navel, Kurt finally pulled off and the two panting stepbrothers looked at each other.

 

“I…I…” Kurt panted, holding Finn’s face close to his as they could both feel their warm breaths hovering each other. “I’ve always wanted this. You.”

 

“Kurt...” Finn spoke in a soft voice. For a moment, Kurt closed his eyes and prepared to hear Finn tell him that this was a one-time thing and that they would never speak of it again. “Let’s…do this more often, okay?” With those final words, Finn took advantage of Kurt’s surprised stammering to capture his lips once more.


End file.
